Polaroid
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: AU: 2013 movie. If there's one thing you should not do, is to never bully someone in front of a pissed off observer. Especially one who has a cursed camera that will help that person torture you through the picture. Watch as these Ultras get the punishment the deserve she haunts them from the safety of her shadow. Warning: Some scenes are not friendly for children.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This was inspired by the movie trailer 'Polaroid'. Lita is an OC I created for personal enjoyment for this little project.**

My name Lita, and this is the story of how I take care of bullies.

They were at it again, the Ultras Bitches, harassing that poor defenceless girl who did absolutely no harm to them. I find it absolutely gut wrenching how nobody, myself included, never even bothered to help that girl. I'm the type of girl who stays out of conflicts and just watch from the shadows of other people. I blend in quite naturally like any normal girl, but then again, that's what makes me dangerous...because it's always the quiet ones you should watch out for.

With a subtle smirk, she pulled out the antique polaroid camera she got from her Uncle who collected... _special_ items.

"Excuse me?" I called out, approaching the Ultras and the girl who looked scared and ready to cry.

The leader, Chris Hargenson, turned away from her victim, "What do you want?" she asked, annoyed at getting interrupted.

"Forgive me, but I was hoping to get a picture of you and your friends for the yearbook. Also, I need help in deciding a title for your picture, 'Drop Dead Gorgeous Gals' or 'Picture Perfect Models'." I said with a sweet and friendly smile as Chris and her friends giggled at my flattery and request. I took note of the fact that the beautiful blonde Sue Snell wasn't with them, oh well, she's the most decent out of this awful brood.

Chris played with her hair, trying to act innocent, "Well, it would be rude of us to say 'no', wouldn't it girls?" she asked as all of them voiced their agreements.

"So you'll do it?" I asked hopefully, trying to keep my glee from spilling about at the thought of what will happen to them.

The bullied girl, who she knows as Carrie White, watched as the Ultras laughed before they posed together against the decorated wall. "What are you staring at?" Chris said, glaring at poor little Carrie who ducked her head behind her hair before scurrying off to the library where she'll be safe.

My heart thundered in anger and fury, but I kept my cool and got my polaroid ready, "Okay Ultras, stand close together, I don't wanna miss anyone." I said, the double meaning behind my words completely lost on these airheads.

The Ultras stood together as instructed with their arms wrapped around each other as besties, smiling at the camera woman, "Ready? Say 'Drop Dead Gorgeous.'" I said, staring at them through the lens, making sure to capture all of them.

"Drop Dead Gorgeous!" The Ultras repeated, smiling their smiles as I clicked, taking their picture before said picture was spat out of the polaroid. Putting down the camera, I took the photo and shook it a little before the picture came to life, all the girls captured in the picture.

I smiled at them, "Thank you so much ladies, this is beyond perfect. I'm not gonna regret this." I said, smiling at the gullible girls who have no idea what I really did.

"No, thank you, it was truly our pleasure." Tina Blake, Chris' second-in-command said, batting her lashes at me as I giggled in pleasure, not at her gratitude.

Looking up at the school's clock, I saw that the bell for my next class will ring soon, "I better go, thank you again, you have no idea how happy this makes me. Bye." I said, waving at them as I left for my class, stuffing the polaroid back in my bag. Holding the picture at the edges, I blew my breath at the faces.

"Hey, where did that breeze come from?" I heard one of the girls, Heather by the sound of it, from behind me, a sadistic smile coming onto my face as I stuffed the picture in the breast pocket of my jacket.

When I got to my English class, one I shared with Carrie and one of the Ultras, Tina, I sat down at the back corner near the window so that I can see and hear everything. I took out the books and binder I needed for this class to prepare for this miserable lesson as the bell rang, and soon enough, the class was filled with students.

Carrie arrived, her eyes swollen and puffy from all the crying she must've done in silence. I stared at her from the corner of my eye, feeling nothing but pity for this sweet girl, vowing to get revenge for her with the photo I took of the Ultras. I touched the photo inside my jacket, smirking when I felt the corner of the curse I placed on those bitches.

As class started, I watched as Tina tossed a piece of paper at Carrie while the teacher wasn't looking, or didn't care since he's fucking Tina. The class giggled, thinking it funny for them to mock a quiet girl like Carrie.

Slowly and subtly, I took the photo out of my jacket and laid it flat on the binder paper in said binder, hiding the picture from everyone's view. Holding a very sharpened pencil, I watched from the corner of my eye as Tina balled up another piece of paper. Keeping the pencil over Tina's part picture, I pressed the sharp point of my utensil with medium strength against where her wrist is before removing it.

Tina's exclamation of pain drew everyone's attention to her, surprise clear on their faces as Tina dropped the paper ball to hold her wrist. "Is something the matter Ms. Blake?" the teacher asked, startled by what just happened as Tina massaged her wrist.

"I-I think so. Sorry about that." Tina said, as the pain in her wrist faded, leaving her confused as to where that sudden pain came from.

"Well will you please not do that. Moving on." The teacher said, returning to the lesson as everyone resumed their work.

I smirk in satisfaction as Tina's wrist still shook with pain as she wrote down her notes. Not wanting this to end just yet since this class was so boring, I decided to torment this bitch further for personal enjoyment. Being careful not to puncture Tina in the picture, I lightly scratched against her hair, giving her an itching sensation as the girl mention batted away the foreign feeling away from her hair. Keeping my laugher buried inside, I did it again, watching as Tina scratched at her head frantically, drawing attention to her again.

"Excuse me, Ms. Blake, but are you quite finished?" The teacher said irritably as Tina continues to scratch at her hair. "I don't know, something's wrong." she exclaimed in confusion and embarrassment before I decided to flick my pencil over her cheek, being taken completely by surprise when she suddenly slapped herself to get rid of an imaginary bug.

The class burst out in laughter as Tina went red in embarrassment, "Step outside please." The teacher said, not wanting to put up with this, "Wait, I can explain-" "If you're going to be a disturbance, take it outside." he interrupted as Tina had a look of mortification on her face, "But-"

"Now!" The teacher cut her off before she silently gathered her stuff and left the classroom as her classmates laughed at her foolishness. As soon as she was gone, the teacher quieted the class down before everyone resumed their work, still laughing here and there as I stuffed the picture back in my pocket with a smirk.

What I wasn't aware of though, was a pair of innocent eyes watching me as I copied down the notes written on the board.

 **So, what do you think. Yes I admit, I have a spooky side that is reserved for the assholes of this world. If you could give a review, that would make me happy knowing that you acknowledge my work. 'Til next time, this ain't over.**


	2. Chapter 2

When class ended for the day, I couldn't help the smile on my face as I softly sang to myself:

 _Now I'm out here looking like revenge_  
 _Feelin' like a ten, the best I ever been_  
 _And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt_  
 _To see me like this, but it gets worse (wait a minute)_  
 _Now you're out here looking like regret_  
 _Ain't too proud to beg, second chance you'll never get_  
 _And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt to see me like this_  
 _But it gets worse (wait a minute)_

 _Now payback is a bad bitch_  
 _And baby, I'm the baddest_  
 _You fuckin' with a savage_  
 _Can't have this, can't have this (ah)_  
 _And it'd be nice of me to take it easy on ya, but nah_

The song fit my mood as I made my way to my motorcycle that was stations in the student parking lot, I all but bounded to my favorite ride, excited to go home and play with the picture over the weekend, give the Ultras exactly what they deserve. After a ten minute ride from the school to my house that sat in the middle of the neighborhood.

I walked my motorcycle into the open garage and saw my Uncle hard at work restoring an old antique blade. "Hey Uncle." I greeted, watching his artistic work as he restored his latest project back to it's former glory.

"Hey Little Li'." Uncle said, using his favorite pet name for his only niece. "How was school?" he asked as he set the blade down before turning to me, wiping his hands on a rag.

I popped the kick stand in place, "Hm, same old, nothing to report." I shrugged as I removed my helmet.

"Really. Are you sure?" Uncle asked, dragging out the last word, the look on his face telling me that he suspects something.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said as I carried my bag on my shoulder towards the door that led into the house.

"Lita." I paused at the warning in his tone, sighing, I turned to face him, his arms crossed over his chest with a stern expression. "The polaroid kiddo." he said, holding his hand out, making a 'come here' motion, awaiting the device.

I let out another sigh as I pulled out the antique camera from my backpack. Holding the polaroid carefully in my hands, I gave it to my Uncle.

He turned the camera over, inspecting it, "Have I not told you what happens when someone's picture is taken by this very device?" he questioned me, shifting his eyes from me to the object in his hands.

"You have," I nodded, "that's why I wanted to use it." I answered honestly as I followed Uncle into the house, pushing the garage door button on the way to close it.

"How many pictures have you taken?" Uncle asked, not looking behind him as we made our way to the attic where I borrowed the polaroid from.

"Only one." I answered as Uncle climbed the ladder first, "I didn't use it on innocent people. I swear." I added as I followed after him into the cleaner than clean attic.

"I believe you, you only borrow my stuff without asking for that particular purpose." Uncle said, nonchalant as he stored the camera back in one of the many age old restored chests he accumulated throughout his life to store his collection.

Closing the chest, he turned to me and asked, "So, who is it this time?"

Without saying a word, I pulled out the photo from my jacket pocket before showing it to him. He gently took the picture from my hand to bring it closer for further inspection, his face was unreadable as he scrutinized the faces that were taken. Looking up from the picture, he asked, "These the annoying brood of bitches you're always complaining about?" I nodded, "Yep."

Uncle clicked his tongue, "Bullies these days, here I thought they established anti-bullying laws." he said, handing the picture back to me.

"Doesn't stop them from hurting other people. These girls are rotten to the core. The only exception that I did not capture in here is Sue Snell, she's the only one who is redeemable." I said, glaring at each girl in the photo.

"You always had a distaste towards bullies." Uncle said, sympathizing with his niece, having suffered the same way in high school.

"Hmph, sick bastards like these don't deserve a future. No matter where they are, or their social status, they should be burned at the stake for hurting others for a long period of time." I said, gripping the edges in between my fingers.

"Some people are upstanders, some are bystanders. But you're neither of those things. Like someone else I know." Uncle said, shaking his head at the comparison between his sister and her daughter.

I smirked as I looked up at my Uncle, "There are those who love to stand in the spotlight, and there are others who lurk in the shadows. I prefer the latter." Uncle returned my smirk with a smile of his own, "So how are you going to do it? Their lives are literally in your hands now." I raised an eyebrow at him who added, "I won't stop you as long as you're just getting rid of these infections. You'd be doing the human race a favor. You know how your Mother dealt with the foul scum of society."

I chuckled under my breath as I stared down at the photo in my hand, "I could get them all at once, but that would be too quick, the fun would already be over." I shook my head, "No, one at a time should suffice. Slowly, until everyone is convinced that they have officially gone mad. It will be when they think they are safe and happy that everything around them falls to pieces." I eyed the smiling leader of the Ultras, "I think I'll save Whore-genson for last. Because the real hell should always be saved for the leaders. The worst for last." I added as a smile creped onto my face. Oh the plans I have for these so-called popular girls.


End file.
